rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
PAE prologue scene 6 My Family Dies part 1
Prologue — ''Last Time Together'' →}} : Summary: Within the mountain pass, men attacked all armed with swords, daggers, and clubs, encircling the family. : Location: Inside the home in Rithertun. : Time: Night, 3-years ago. : Cast: Ebbe Caerster (maternal grandmother), Elfgifu Athelradson (eldest sister, 22-year-old), Leoflaed Athelradson (2nd sister, 21-year-old), Mildred Athelradson(3rd sister, 20-year-old), Sunngifu Athelradson(4th sister, 19-year-old), Waedsige Athelradson (5th sister, 18-year-old), Ethelgifu Athelradson (6th sister, 17-year-old), Boudicca Athelradson (7th sister, your twin, 14-year-old), and Athelbert Athelradson (current age (17) and 14-years-old), and Myrddin Emrys-pen y Ddraig. 【Elfgifu】 「Ru~~~un···!」 : from black Eight years have passed since the Athelradson family lost their father, not giving him the honor of being called Papa again. Well, lost is not the correct term. He appears to have deserted the family. It is a rare occurrence that his name, Wulfsige, or Wulfe for short, is mentioned in the siblings home, though this time the twins received a letter evidently mail from their father. Boudicca, the elder of the twins, nervously opened it, the other twin by her side, the rest of the sisters looked over, under or around them, all dying of curiosity. 【Boudicca】 After her first reading all to herself, her twin also read it by the typical whispering of the words, she turned to her sisters, 「It is from Pap-···」 Blushing a bright red, she angrily stewed, though everyone knew she was upset with herself. Elfgifu gently patted Dee's shoulder, Elf having taken on the role of the families mommy after their mama died 14-years ago, accepting more responsibilities after Wulfsige left them approximately 8-years later. If it were not for Leoflaed who was considered to be their daddy, who took on the work their father had before he left them, they would have been out on the streets. Leof always a tomboy, though her body has developed into a beautiful woman, something that still embarrasses her when mentioned. She is a hard worker, keeping up with other farmers from the farmstead even to the point of drinking most the men under the table. Leof and Elf were close, closer than sisters should be by some, sleeping in their parent's bed, snuggling, cuddling, and other under-the-cover endeavors. Some saw them as a couple, their best friends called them Mr. Leof and Mrs. Elf, something they laughed about when the friends came over. 【Boudicca】 A hand clenched, Dee proceeded after apologizing to mommy and daddy, 「Father wrote this. It seems he wants to meet.」 A great ruckus among most of the girls broke out, silenced immediately by Leoflaed whose gentle eyes remained on Boudicca as did Elfgifu. They showed their support no matter what father had written or what he may ask. Leoflaed and Elfgifu finished reading the letter hoping to identify the pass the meeting was to take place. 【Boadicea】 「He wants the whole family to attend?」To this Leof and Elf nodded a hard look on both faces as they looked at the other. 【Leoflaed】 「I would rather go to this meeting myself, bu-」 【Elfgifu】 Interrupting Leof, 「That will never happen, love,」 a couple of the sisters giggled. Raising her hand quickly to cover her smile, hoping no one saw, 「Quite. If you go Leof, I will too.」 【Leoflaed】 「It is a mute point. We all have to go to the pass, and none of us knows the terrain. This stinks of a trap.」 A somber mood settled on everyone. 【Elfgifu】 「The time of the gathering is in four days. According to Wulfsige's directions, in three days at a brisk walk, we could be there.」 Knowing Waedsige question, she waves her off, 「I know, I know. Why don't we leave now? We are all going to bed and get as much rest as we can.」 【Leoflaed】 Looking to her lover she hoped Leof would back her up. 「That sounds great. Everyone clean yourselves as best you can. No bathing!」 Winking to Elf. Hearing the grumbling, Leof and Elf let it slide. It may release some of the tension they saw in their faces. 【Elfgifu】 The two eldest sisters walk over to the twins, 「Do you know why Wulfsige sent the message to you?」 Seeing the hurt look in Boadicea's eyes, Elf put her hand gently on her cheek, 「No, I'm not upset or jealous that it was sent to you. Just curious why he would do that instead of sending to Leof or myself. Maybe no ulterior motive involved...」 【Elfgifu】 She smiles to both of the twins. Then says, more to herself, 「I hope.」 : to black Prologue — ''Last Time Together'' →}} Category:PAE story